The Triangle
"The Triangle" is the thirty-ninth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 115th episode overall. Synopsis Darwin joins the school marching band and discovers a talent he never knew he had, which makes Gumball jealous. Plot The episode starts out with the students getting their instruments for the marching band, and Gumball asks Principal Brown what his instrument is, which is a triangle. Darwin gets a swanee whistle and plays a beautiful merrily tune, surprising the students and Principal Brown (except Gumball), and as a reward, Darwin joins the solo in the marching band, but Gumball gets jealous and threatens to crash and burn him. Darwin then tells Gumball to come back when he is going to guilt trip him. At the cafeteria, Leslie was impressed with Darwin's new solo. Darwin then starts to hallucinate about naked people. Embarrassed, Darwin tells Leslie that he will play his whistle outside. But Gumball comes back and tries to hold Darwin back while getting to music practice. Principal Brown tells the two that they are right on time. Leslie inserts gum in his whistle. Darwin tried to play his whistle again, but a bubble grows out of his whistle and pops in his face, making everyone gasp. Principal Brown realizes that someone sabotaged Darwin’s whistle, he takes a lick of the gum, then accuses Gumball. Darwin then tells Gumball that he was jealous from the start, he tried to get him down to his level, and that he sabotaged his swanee whistle when he didn’t succeed. Gumball tries to deny this claim, but Principal Brown bans him from the marching band nonetheless, and his triangle is relinquished by Darwin, much to his dismay. Outside the stadium, while the band continues to play, Gumball suddenly realizes that somebody else is jealous, not just him. He thinks it is Banana Joe who is jealous. In the locker room, Gumball attempts to apologize with Darwin, but he points out Gumball's lack of compromise as envy and gets dismissed by Principal Brown, kicking him out of the locker room. Suddenly, Gumball notices a duck walking into the bathroom and steals his costume, revealing a real actual duck named Archie. Outside the stadium, the fans are cheering for the marching band. Gumball, disguised as Archie the Duck attempts to warn Darwin for somebody else being jealous of him. It turns out that the culprit was Leslie who is trying to sabotage Darwin. Gumball tackles Leslie and fights him, but Gumball gives Leslie the same statement Darwin gave him earlier. They soon realize their mistakes and decide to watch Darwin play his solo. Darwin tries to play beautifully, but due to stage fright he plays scratchy notes on his flute, and the fans boo at him, but Leslie and Gumball watch him happily, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Leslie Supporting Characters *Banana Joe *Principal Brown Minor Characters *Carmen *Teri *Sussie *Alan *Eggheads *Mr. Small *Tobias *Coach *Miss Simian *Sarah *Masami *Juke *Billy *Gary *Sphere Citizens *Archie the Duck *Smelly Cheese Trivia *This episode, along with "The Downer," "The Egg," and "The Money" aired in multiple countries before it did in the US. **However, it aired in the UK along with Spain after it aired in the US. *The fourth wall is broken when the camera zooms into Banana Joe's face and the screen breaks, throwing Gumball off balance. Continuity *This is the second time Gumball uses the triangle. The first was in "The Fridge." Gumball references this by saying "The triangle again?" *This is Leslie's second major role. His first major role was in "The Flower." *Leslie mentions he was "discarded like a slice of pickle on a cheeseburger" due to Darwin's solo, a possible reference to "The Ghost," where Carrie takes the pickle out of her cheeseburger while possessing Gumball's body. *Gumball makes the same evil face as in "The Move." Cultural References *The song that Darwin plays for an audition is "Clair de Lune" by Claude Debussy. *The school mascot, Archie, somewhat resembles Donald Duck. **It also somewhat resembles Dolan, an internet meme. *Gumball and Darwin "communicating" through whistles may be a reference to the children's show Clangers. **In fact, Principle Brown gave Darwin a swanee whistle, which is the whistle used to "voice" the Clangers. Goofs/Errors *In one scene, Carmen appears in the boys' locker room, even though she is a girl. *Sussie is part of the marching band, but does not appear at the parade. *The water in the school hall from Sussie's tears disappears after the close-up shots of Gumball and Darwin. *When Mr. Small is picking up Darwin's peas, the bowl becomes full when only a few were put back. *Teri's height is inconsistent during the episode, as she is shown being both taller and shorter than Principal Brown. **She is also never shown to be affected by Sussie's crying. fr:Le triangle Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes